


Not The One (Because I couldn't come up with a better title)

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She Isn't The One He Wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The One (Because I couldn't come up with a better title)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Outside Your Pairing Zone Challenge"

**Disclaimer: My mommy said I can keep Danny, but only if I feed him. I am therefore stocking up on Peppermint Patties and Fruit Loops**

**************

He takes her to bed and makes love to her, again taking her body to places it never imagined.

His tongue swipes her wetness, his fingers sliding deep - one to open her, then two and he skips three and goes straight to four. He brings her to orgasm in no time flat, making her writhe and beg for more.

He rips the condom open with his teeth, almost vicious, and rolls it over his cock, pulling her legs over his shoulders, pounding inside. His eyes are closed and he grits his teeth with every thrust, but he says nothing.

She feels pain; he's huge within her, but all she does is moan. She'd wanted this - wanted **him** \- for so long, and he knew, and he came to her.

His fingers squeeze her breasts, lingering on the nipples, pinching them, wanting them hard. His hands glide down her stomach, digging into her hips, knowing he's leaving bruises.

Her clit is caressed by his fingertips, her mouth open in a silent scream, fearful as always that if she speaks, he'll stop.

He flips her onto her stomach, pulls her to her knees and resumes his pace, going even deeper; his palms rest on her ass, pulling her cheeks apart.

She knows what he wants to do and she arches her body, her ass higher, feeling his fingers enter her wetness beside his cock.

He slips two come-soaked fingers into her tight hole, spreading her for him, his cock sliding from her pussy and entering the place he wants to be.

He doesn't ask if she's ready this time; he did once, the first time, but she told him to just take.

She feels the burn, the intense pain, but knows it will pass, as it always does.

He takes full control, sliding her back and forth along his cock, his breathing growing deeper. 

She doesn't want it to end, she doesn't care about the pain, she just wants **him**.

His nails dig into her flesh and she knows he's going to come.

She has another orgasm and she knows when he comes, because he screams out one name.

Her name is not the one that falls from his lips, it never is; she doesn't even know if he realizes it.

He slows and pulls out when he softens, carefully removing the condom and tossing it in the trash.

She lays there, unable to move and feels him shift off the bed.

He returns with a warm cloth and cleans her, lying beside her and taking her into his arms, falling asleep.

She makes up her mind that the next time things will be different.

The next time, Jenna will make sure that Danny is there to hear Steve scream his name.

**FIN**


End file.
